


Daydream Surrender

by MistressofYaoi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, Grieving, Hallucinations, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofYaoi/pseuds/MistressofYaoi
Summary: Guilt has a funny way of manifesting itself into something Edward Nygma could never fully admit to himself.





	Daydream Surrender

_“You never were very good at admitting what you really wanted Eddie”_ the cold voice chuckled behind Edward Nygma, even though he knew the voice was not behind him, not physically at the very least.  A cold chill ran down his spine as he stared down at the container of pills sitting on the table before him. This particular tormentor had been silent since the day he shot Oswald at the docks and the other hallucination had appeared before him, he thought he had been able to get rid of and be gone with his original tormentor.

 _“I did not go anywhere, Eddie, I’ve been watching you this whole time”_ came the statement followed by another wicked laugh “ _And I must say this is a very interesting turn of events, but I must ask why is it that you can only admit what you want when it’s too late huh?”_ As the riddler practically growled the statement in Edward’s ear, he became engulfed in red light as his hallucination of Oswald appeared before him, dressed in a tight, form-fitting, and elegant tuxedo that included tails and a top hat.

“What are you doing?” Edward glares at the hallucination as the one behind continues to laugh maniacally.

“ _He's fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts, he floats me with dread_ ” as Oswald began to sing the sultry tune, Edward pulled off his glasses refusing to watch the show, rubbing his eyes and wishing this torment to just come to an end, this was not what he wanted.

_“This is exactly what you want Eddie, your pretty little birdie serenading you, filled with want just for you. Isn’t that what you always wanted from a lover? Someone who stared only at you? Someone who only had eyes for you? Look at him Eddie he wants you and you want him!”_

“No!” snarled Edward as he turned to look away from the lustful display.

 _“Soaked in soul, he swims in my eyes by the bed”_ As the hallucination Oswald continued to sing and seductively stroke his fingers along the brim and top of the top hat he held in one hand, Edward caught a glimpse of movement beside him and saw his other tormentor for the first time that evening. He wore the usual shit-eating grin that he used to torment Edward and a bowler hat. What surprised him was that the hallucination stood there next to him shirtless and wearing a pair of emerald green dress pants and dress shoes. He exuded all the confidence Edward pretended he had in himself. The hallucination turned his head to stare at Ed and winked at him before slowly stalking to the singing Penguin, like a predator stalking prey and in an instant the hallucination of Oswald's’ gaze left Edward’s and stared at The Riddler, licking his lips as he continued to sing.

 _“Pour myself over him, moon spilling in”_ As The Riddler stepped up toward’s Oswald he circled him, once, slowly. Oswald’s eyes never taking themselves completely off him. The Riddler came to a stop directly behind Oswald and ran a single finger up the side of his neck, causing the little bird to shiver and drop the top hat as he stuttered out the final line.

 _00“An...And I... Wa...Wake up Alone….”_ The Riddler wrapped his arms around Oswald’s waist possessively pulling him into a tight embrace as he kissed his way up the back of the other hallucinations neck all the way up to his ear as his hands slowly roamed up Oswald’s body before staring directly over at Edward who was still standing there now watching the scene unfold before him, mouth agape in what he was telling himself was shock and horror. The two before him knew however what he really thought of the whole little show. That was the thing about figments of one's own imagination, they knew what you were really thinking.

 _“This little show is just for you Eddie,”_ baited the Riddler as he rested his chin on one of Oswald’s shoulders and smirked at Edward as he took Oswald’s earlobe into his mouth causing the other to moan and lean his head back into the touch as the Riddler licked down the pale neck while one of his hands reached for the tie around the other’s neck and began to remove the tie. His fingers then moved to the buttons unbuttoning the first three and then shoving his hand into the shirt and stroking the other man's chest as he kissed his way down the side of his neck.

 _“Please...Edward…”_ moaned Oswald, which earned a slap on his side from the hand that was not in the shirt.

 _“That is not my name little birdie, use my name… not his. I’m the one giving you what you want...call out my name little birdie and I will give you what you truly want.”_ He growled into his ear as he gave Oswald’s nipple a hard twist under his shirt and also glared at Edward, who despite his protests before had not looked away from the pair yet, his mouth now closed as he unconsciously bit his lower lip. Oh, he was enjoying the show, even if he refused to admit it just yet, but he would admit it by the end.

Oswald gave out a long moan that was a mix of pain and pleasure in response and shuddered as he replied: _“Please, Riddler…”_ Edward let out a gasp before quickly bringing a hand to his mouth to stop himself from making any noise, this, in turn, caused the Riddler to chuckle. He would make Edward admit what he really wanted by the time he was done, little Eddie would be the same quivering mess he was going to leave Oswald. He was going to make Edward regret denying what he truly wanted until it was too late.

 _“I’m going to give you everything you want”_ Riddler whispered at Oswald while he stared right at Edward, leaving the man unsure whether he was saying that to him or Oswald, a whimper catching in both Oswald and Edward’s throats as the Riddler pulled away from Oswald.

The Riddler gave a click of his fingers and a green throne-like chair with a high back appeared next to him as he took a seat, comfortably leaning back into it and crossing one leg over the other before motioning with his fingers for the Oswald hallucination to come to stand in front of him.

 _“Kneel”_ he ordered the other man quickly sunk down onto his knees before The Riddler causing him to smirk down at the raven-haired hallucination as he reached forward uncrossing his legs and playfully running his fingers through the other's hair. _“Such an obedient pretty little birdie, you know he probably would have done this for you Eddie boy, just imagine the power you would have felt having the most powerful man in the city... kneeling and begging before you. You could have had that!”_ he cooed the statement until he spat the last sentence.

“Oswald never…” Edward’s voice caught in his throat as he watched the hallucination of his former best friend lean into The Riddler’s touch before resting his head his lap and looking up at Edward, piercing green eyes filled with lust before turning to look up at the

_“For someone who claims to be the smartest man in Gotham he is not very smart is he, Riddler?”_

_“He never was as smart as he thought he was, his always been just a stupid scared little boy. That’s why he needed me, isn’t that right little Eddie?”_

Edward clasped his hands over his ears while tightly shutting his eyes. “No…” he whimpered. He was not a scared child.

 _“He did not even notice the way I watched him, but you did didn’t you Riddler?”_ Oswald rubbed his face against the Riddler’s lap as the other man continued to lovingly stroke his hair before bringing a hand to the other man’s chin forcing him to look up at Riddler.

_“Of course I noticed my pretty little birdie, you wanted us. He accepted the scared little wimp Ed was and he wasn’t scared of me either, was he? He saw my strength in you Eddie and it did not scare him away. Not like those stupid women.”_

Edward could feel the tears falling from his eyes “I loved them…” he whimpered.

 _“Kristen tried to run away the moment she found out how dangerous you were”_ replied Riddler as he pulled the hallucination of Oswald into his lap to sit with his legs wrapped around the Riddler’s waist.

 _“You barely knew the other one…”_ Oswald turned and glared at Edward _“You abandoned me after everything I did for you, Edward! And for what? A pretty face that looked like the first and liked your riddles? That does not make you a very good friend and yet I still wanted you! I needed you Edward and you were not there!”_

 _“Shhh let it out little birdie”_ soothed Riddler as he calmly rubbed Oswald’s back, _“You're a real idiot Eddie boy, you didn’t need to go searching for your second chance, it was right in front of you the whole time.”_  tilting Oswald’s head up to face him once more, Riddler leaned forward and captured the other hallucinations lips in a heated kiss.

“Enough!” Edward slammed his hands down on the table in front of him and in an instant, the illusion in front of him disappeared except for The Riddler who when he looked up was standing before him alone fully clothed adjusting his gloves looking incredibly bored.

 _“You fucked up big time Eddie boy…”_ growled The Riddler before he too disappeared

“I already know that” replied Edward Nygma as he slumped against the table, crying into his arms “Believe me I know…”


End file.
